Aishiteru Itsudatte
by Mistress of the Arts
Summary: Ren never suspected her imoto-chan was devious and had been scheming for awhile. One day she finds herself sick and dragged to the Kinomiya Dojo. Who knew that finding your soulmate could happen due to the sniffles? -Oneshot. Written for Divine Child.-


**A/N: My bestie's a bit under the weather, so I decided to write this for her. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.**

* * *

><p>Ren didn't really know what her best friend was planning. Then again, most people didn't whenever Arisho got an idea. All Ren knew was that she wasn't feeling up to speed and missed the confines of her bedroom.<p>

"Arisho, I'm not supposta be outsi – achoo!"

Arisho winced, "Sorry, Ren. Just bare with me a few more minutes, okay? We just need to stop by Takao's and – "

Arisho was cut off as the bus came to a stop lurching them forward. Cursing the bus driver, Arisho grabbed Ren's hand and tugged the sickly girl off the bus. Ren groaned, rubbing her temples as strands of chestnut brown hair fell out of her messy ponytail. She sniffled again, eyes rimmed with red and her entire body ached. Blue eyes squinted around, taking in the familiar streets that would lead to the dojo.

"Arisho…"

"Anesan, please! It'll only take a second."

"I don't see why I had to come with you…"

"I'll explain later!"

Before Ren could continue her inquiries toward the taller girl, she abruptly found herself being tugged onto Arisho's back. The energetic teen took off, Ren feeling her stomach lurch and she screamed a bit. Fear of being dropped and of vomiting assaulted the young reporter.

When Arisho finally came to a stop inside the dojo's grounds, Ren would've kissed the ground for surviving and keeping her breakfast down. Moaning a bit, Ren allowed herself to be steered inside the dojo.

"Good, he's not here." Arisho grinned, before she dragged Ren over to Takao's vacant bed, forcing the small girl into it. "Stay."

"But – "

"Stay!"

Ren made a face as Arisho disappeared.

"I thought _I _was the anesan in this relationship."

She really didn't have any idea what her imoto-chan was planning. All Daisuke Ren knew was that she was very tired and her stomach was hurting. She finally settled for curling up into a ball on Takao's bed, listening to the peaceful sounds of the dojo.

Ren felt much more at home here than their small apartment downtown. She hadn't really been able to rest with all the noise. Maybe it was a good thing Arisho dragged her halfway across town.

Her eyes closed slowly.

_Just… rest for… a minute…_

And Ren found herself in a soothing sleep.

* * *

><p>Arisho finally found Takao in the backyard, training with Kyouji, Hiromi, Daichi, and just the person she had been looking for.<p>

"Kane-niisan!"

Yamashita Kane felt his eyes widen as he was suddenly tackled from behind by the energetic Japanese girl. Arisho nuzzled his shoulder, legs locked around his waist as he held her piggy back. It had been a couple years since they befriended each other, Kane taking on the role of Karusubi Arisho's niisan, just like Ren had taken on the role as her anesan.

Little did they know the devious, younger girl had been devising quite a scheme in her sweet little head.

Green eyes met dual-colored orbs curiously as Arisho finally slid off his back. She crossed her arms behind her back, digging the toe of her shoe into the grass.

"Kane-niisan, I need a favor."

"What is it, Ari-chan?"

"Um, Anesan's sick."

"What? How sick?"

"Not lethally, but she feels so bad! I brought her here to rest, and I was going to try and find Rei-kun and see if he has any medicine for her. Could you watch over her, Kane-niisan, while I'm out?"

"Sure thing," Kane ruffled her copper colored hair playfully. "You be careful."

"Takao-kun's gonna come with me!" Arisho snickered, latching onto the blunette's arm.

Takao blushed, "What?"

Hiromi snickered, "Takao's got a girlfriend!"

"Do not!"

Arisho nuzzled his shoulder, "Maybe!"

Blushing even worse and startled, Takao was suddenly dragged out of the dojo at top speed. Kane chuckled at the copper-haired girl's spitfire and energetic antics before he turned back to Hiromi and Kyouji, who both were staring after the dust trail that had been their team captain. Daichi was picking his ear, intently watching a caterpillar.

"Guess training's over then," Kyouji sweatdropped.

"Let's go shopping then!" Hiromi exclaimed, snatching the nerdling's arm.

Kane laughed, waving as the smaller brunette was dragged off. Daichi shrugged and went off to find Ryuu-ojiisan, leaving the spiky-blunette to his lonesome. Shrugging, Kane decided he might as well go and check in on Ren, as Arisho had asked.

He found her in Takao's room, fast asleep on the bed. Her cheek was pressed against her arm, tendrils of chestnut brushing against the unblemished and delicate features of her serene face. Kane settled himself on the floor beside the bed, arms folded as he propped his chin on them on the edge of the bed, emerald eyes watching the small girl sleeping soundly.

It was the first time Kane had ever seen Ren so at peace. Normally she was very frazzled, slightly spastic, and goodhearted. Not once had he ever seen her take a second for herself – especially after taking in Arisho.

His fingers reached out uncertainly, brushing against her cheek bone and against soft skin the color of apricots. He took in her face, watching her breathe, her full lips barely parted.

Blushing, Kane wondered for a split second what it would be like to kiss those lips. Instead he fought back the impulses. He didn't want Ren to wake up and then beat up with a kendo sword, much like he had seen Hiromi do to Takao many times.

Instead, Kane settled for watching, humming a lullaby from his childhood softly.

* * *

><p><em>What's that sound…?<em>

Ren woke up, groggily muttering her imoto-chan's name under her breath. The moment her blue eyes opened, however, Ren felt herself jerk back. Her face burned hotly as Kane chuckled, doing a peace sign.

"Konnichiwa, sleepyhead."

"K-Kane-san? W-What are y-you… Where's Imoto-chan?"

"Out with Takao." Kane leaned back thoughtfully, "Actually, they've been gone a long time. I think she forced him on a date."

Ren sweatdropped, "That girl…"

"How are you feeling?"

"Huh?" Ren blinked, "Actually, really better…"

"Seems like you just needed some rest is all. You work yourself like a dog." Kane said, smiling a half-smile at her.

Ren blushed and looked down at her lap, hands nervously twisting the hem of her t-shirt. "Yeah… I do…"

"It's admirable, but you need to take a break. We get worried."

"We?"

"Ari-chan and me."

"… you worry as well?"

"Don't sound so surprised! Haha, I care aboutcha, Ren-chan."

She blushed. It was the first time Kane had ever used that kind of honorific with her name before. Usually he used the formal "san" whenever addressing her.

"How's Sarima-san?"

"Dunno,"

_Isn't she your girlfriend? Shouldn't you know?_

Kane leaned back again, "She spends all her time with Rei-san anymore. Think they're dating now, actually… least that's what Hiromi-chan suspects."

Ren blushed, heart skipping a beat.

"Oh… does that… upset you?"

"Nah. Sarima and I are like best friends."

"Oh, I thought you two were dating."

"Nah. What's Ari-chan been putting in your head?" Kane laughed, teasing her before he sobered. "Actually, she did confess to me. I told her the truth."

"Truth?"

Emerald eyes met sapphire.

"I like somebody else."

Ren searched his eyes, "Oh really?"

Kane nodded, chewing on his cheek before he leaned closer, placing his chin in his hand, elbow propped on the edge of the bed.

"Actually, it's more than a crush. I've been in love with her for awhile. Just wasn't sure how my kid sister would think about it. But now… I think I see that she's been trying to push at me to go for it for awhile."

"Do you mean Arisho?"

Kane laughed, "Well I'm pretty sure Takao isn't female…"

Ren giggled at that, before she felt his hand cover hers. Her eyes widened, locking immediately on his handsome features at once.

"Have you ever noticed how beautiful water lilies are?"

Ren froze, time stopping.

_Water lilies…? Where did that come from?_

Her name meant "water lily".

"I never took the time to notice… until I started to fall in love… and they are the most gorgeous thing in the entire world. You know what I mean?"

"I… think so…"

Kane started to lean forward, "Do you now?"

She was nervous now, exposed under his emerald gaze. How long had those eyes subconsciously haunted her – in her dreams, in the back of her mind when she thought the world was far too quiet…

In this moment, right there, right now, the world was quiet.

It felt as if it was just the two of them.

His eyes betrayed every emotion he tried to hide.

"Kane… who is… the girl you've fallen for so hard…?"

Words did not come to his lips, for they were suddenly covering hers in the sweetest kiss Ren ever experienced. His lips were soft, warm and seeking, pressed against hers in a way that was both firm yet tender.

"You, silly…"

Ren opened her eyes, breath catching in her throat.

"Aishiteru, itsudatte…" Kane whispered. "Always have, always will."

I love you, always.

Ren stared at him, throwing her arms around his neck tightly.

"I…I'm not sure… how or… when… but…"

Kane simply kissed her again, fingers running through soft chestnut strands.

"Looks like Arisho got what she always wanted…"

Ren glanced at him questioningly. He smiled warmly.

"The family she always dreamt of. You… her… and me."

Tears prickled the corners of her eyes, before Ren felt Kane pull her against him, holding her tightly.

"But don't you have to leave again…?" she dared to whisper.

"Not without you."

It was a promise he would always keep.

**-Fin-**

**A/N: Hehe, hope you like it, Anesan! **

**Musical Inspiration: Aqua's Theme – Yoko Shimomura**


End file.
